The invention relates to a wiper drive.
From European Patent Disclosure, a wiper drive is known which includes a motor with a gear and a motor crank seated on a power takeoff shaft. This crank, via a lever gear, drives a windshield wiper. This arrangement is used for concentric and reversing motors, and the lever gear must be adapted to the type of drive involved. In reversing motors, there is the danger that if the control is defective, the motor will move past the terminal positions of the pivoting motion. The windshield wipers coupled to it would also move past their wiping range and cause damage to the vehicle body and to themselves.